Romeo Save Me
by KoukouBabou
Summary: Ni de Romeo, ni de Juliette. Parce que Romeo n'existe que dans nos songes, ces Juliette en voient de toutes les couleurs. Et comme aucune ne s’appelle Juliette, il n’est pas obligatoire que leur histoire finisse mal. Venez suivre l'histoire de R. & J.
1. Romeo See Me

**Romeo ****Save Me****.**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Romeo … See Me.

La vie n'est pas toute belle toute rose, hein? Un bon nombre de personnes le savent. En effet, n'attendons rien d'autrui. La bonté n'existe plus. Du moins, a-t-elle déjà existé? Je ne préfère pas y répondre. Beaucoup s'échappe de la solitude comme ils le peuvent, quitte à jeter d'autre personne dedans. Chacun pour soit, oui, le plus faible se doit de souffrir. Cela, cette jungle, la dure loi, on la remarque entouré de jeunes adultes. Qui sont-ils? Des lycéens. Oui, la fausse aux lions n'est-ce pas. Ne me dites que votre séjours au lycée fut la plus belle expérience de votre vie, pardonnez moi mais je vous rirez au nez. Ah, si c'est pour vous préparer à la vie, là je vous dis que c'est un bon entrainement. Mais que d'hypocrisie ! L'entourage n'est que factice, les sourires, ah! Parlons en des sourires, des regards, ne vous y fiez pas ! Oh non, cela pourrait vous êtres fatales. Ne jamais baisser sa garde, c'est l'une des règles primordiales. Le lycée, aah … Le lycée, je crois que je pourrais déblatérer tellement de chose, je crois que … Oui, je crois que le lycée est une étape dans la vie qu'on SE doit de passer. C'est très important vous savez, c'est un passage à la vie d'adulte. On y trouve toute sorte d'énergumène là bas. Absolument de tout.

* * *

« Ah! Mais fait attention !! … Tu sais quoi? Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs Miki !! Tu fais tout de travers !! Tu me soules grave !! »

Une lumière argentée éclaire le gymnase. Des drapeaux sont accrochés à des poutres suspendus au plafond. De beaux drapeaux d'un vert foret, avec en son centre une feuille dorée. Sur un terrain de basket, un groupe de pom-pom girl s'entrainait. La capitaine, une belle blonde à la silhouette sulfureuse, soufflait comme un bœuf.

« Ino-san…

- La ferme !! »

Elle se tourna rageusement vers la pauvre petite brune qui n'avait rien demandé.

« J'ai dit … La ferme. »

Rageusement, elle s'assit par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Miki … Combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas répété : Droite, gauche, saut, levé !!? C'est pas compliqué. »

Elle se releva avec souplesse. Se tourna majestueusement vers ses girls pour se mettre dos à elle.

« One, two … One, two, Three !! »

Sans musique, à croire qu'elle l'avait dans la peau, elle se mit à danser d'un pas entrainant. Elle inspirait à toute personne la regardant l'envie de danser. Elle n'avait pas ses gestes secs de pom-pom girls, non, tout chez elle était fluide. C'était de la danse. Pas de pompon verts et dorés entre ses poings. Rien que son corps pour laisser couler le rythme. Sa chevelure dorée volait, attachée en une épaisse et haute queue de cheval. Son regard bleu brillait d'une joie que peu ne lui connaissait. La danse était sa vie, ça se voyait. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée.

« Ce n'est pas si dure?! » S'écria-t-elle avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait

Aucune des pom-pom ne répondirent. Il y eu un toussotement. La blonde se retourna en grognant un : « Quoi encore? ». Elle se calma, et prit une teinte rosée.

« Sai-kun ? »

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Une pause les filles ! »

Ino se jeta dans les bras de l'arrivant. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en glissant contre ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Des larmes de joies naquirent dans le coin des yeux bleus de la belle.

« Deux mois sans te voir … Ca fait du bien de te retrouver, murmura-t-il

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle

- Viens, allons ailleurs.

- Oui … »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses girls, jacassant sur leur couple.

« On arrête là ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il faisait beau ce jour là. Le parc qui se trouvait à côté du lycée était sublime. Posé dans un coin d'ombre, protégé d'un arbre, le jeune couple s'admirait l'un l'autre. Imprégnant les traits de l'autre.

« Qu'as-tu fait pendant notre séparation ? »

Devant les autres, la capitaine des pom-pom girls était exubérante, c'est ce côté-là qui avait repoussé Sai au tout début. Puis, avec le temps, lorsqu'ils étaient en tête à tête, elle s'était montrée douce et réconfortante. Il avait connu une deuxième Ino. Une Ino qui aimait les fleurs, qui aimait parler philosophie et culture. Qui aimait rire, bien sûr. Une belle Ino, qu'il avait alors apprécié. Car Sai est ce genre de garçon calme, beau garçon, souriant, poli mais mystérieux. Qui aurait cru que la magnifique seconde Ino, capitaine des pom-pom girls, se retrouverait avec le terminal et si beau poète Sai ? Leur histoire était l'une des préférés des lycéens. Il y a de ça maintenant deux mois, Sai était parti en voyage, qu'il aimait appelé son pèlerinage. Il avait voyagé dans le monde, apprenant l'art. Ino avait un peu boudé quand il lui apprit, cependant … Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour lui. Mais deux mois … Deux mois c'est …

« C'est long. » Murmura Ino

Ce fut le premier mot d'Ino.

« Ino?

- Ah ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées ! »

Elle éclata d'un beau rire. Sai l'admira. Un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Ino … Tu me laisseras te peindre un jour? »

La blonde rougit, baissant brutalement son minois. Le garçon rit, aimant cette Ino là. La blonde releva son visage.

« Je … Bien sûr. »

Il attrapa son menton fragile, et l'embrassa.

« Tu m'as … Vraiment manqué, murmura-t-il

- Je t'aime Sai. »

* * *

Le vent gonfle ses cheveux, et sa longue écharpe en laine noire suit la cadence. Son regard vert brille. La joie s'entend dans son rire. Elle pédale, pédale le plus rapidement possible. Elle bifurque dans une rue en pente, et fait la danseuse. Elle est habillée d'un jeans noir, d'une tunique émeraude, allant de paire avec ses yeux, tout ça rehausser d'un gros gilet en laine gris et de ballerine noire couverte par des guêtres grises. Son sac, coincé sous son bras, se ballote contre son flanc droit. Elle secoue sa chevelure avec vivacité. Arrivée devant le lycée, elle attache son vélo, tout comme ses cheveux. Elle place sur son nez, de petites lunettes grises. Haruno Sakura est arrivée. Son sac est lourd, c'est bien normale, il y a tellement de livres. D'ailleurs elle arrive à la bibliothèque. Saluant poliment la responsable du CDI, elle dépose son sac et sort plein d'exemplaire.

« C'est la commande que vous avez faite à ma mère.

- Ah, merci Sakura-san. C'est pratique d'avoir la fille de la directrice de la bibliothèque centrale dans ce lycée » Soupire la responsable

Sakura sourit, elle referme son sac, et fait malencontreusement tomber ses clefs, elle se baisse et les attrape avec délicatesse.

« C'est vrai que cela doit vous enlevez un poids considérable.

- Oui, mais au point où nous en sommes, tu n'auras bientôt plus de dos, ma pauvre Sakura-san.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !! Je suis robuste ! Bien, je vais y aller, sinon je vais être en retard.

- Et que serait Sakura Haruno en retard?

- Sûrement pas elle. » Marmonne Sakura

Elle sourit poliment, puis sort du CDI. C'est bien ça qui embêtait Sakura, cette image de fille modèle qui lui collait, SI BIEN, à la peau. Parce qu'elle était fille de bibliothécaire, parce qu'elle décrochait bon nombre de bonne note, que sa tenue était toujours correcte, elle était Sakura Haruno. Et elle se devait de ne jamais rien faire de travers. Sakura était parfaite partout … Sauf en amour. Au détours d'un couloir, elle bouscule quelqu'un.

« Oh ! Pardon !! » S'exclame-t-elle

Relevant le regard vers l'inconnu. Sakura rougit. Oui, elle est forte partout, sauf en amour ...« Uchiha-san. »

Il lui jette un bref regard en coin, puis part. Figée, elle reste là, pétrifiée.

« J'ai touché Sasuke-san … Oh ! Non, je l'ai bousculé je …, pense-t-elle

- Sakura?

- Neh? … Oui Shizune-san?

- Tu sais que cela va faire plus de cinq minutes que ça a sonné?

- Hein ?! Oh ! Oh!! J'y vais ! »

Elle détala. Et se fut bien la première fois de sa vie que Sakura fut si rapide. Elle dévala les escaliers comme personne. Inspiration, expiration. Elle toque férocement à la porte.

« Hn ? »

Elle entre. Le professeur, un homme bedonnant et aigri la questionne du regard.

« Et bien Horuna-san ? On s'est perdue dans les couloirs ? Pourtant … Vous êtes connue pour être la plus collante des … Oh pardon, je voulais dire, studieuse des élèves ? »

Sakura bouillonne. Dire que toute cette bande de triples imbéciles se marre.

« Moi ? Collante ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Essuyez-vous la bouche sale crasseux !! Vous avez de la bave dans votre moustache !! Monsieur … Inki* … oups, je voulais dire … Kibaki !! »

Mais bien sûr, tout ça, Sakura ne fait que de le penser, et encore, ce n'est pas Sakura, ce n'est que sa conscience. Se cachant derrière sa chevelure, la jeune fille rougit.

« Euh … Euh … Je suis … Vraiment désolé.

- Je ne vous accepte pas. Vous pouvez aller en permanence … Haruna !

- Je … C'est Haruno.

- Pardon?

- Mon nom de fam…

- Déguerpissez !! »

Jetée comme une malpropre, elle aire désormais dans les couloirs. Son sac sous son bras, quelques livres entre ses mains. Elle allait tourner dans une des nombreuses ailes du couloir.

« Sasuke-san … Tu l'as?

- Ouais, tiens. C'est 800 yens.

- Quoi?! Mais … J'ai presque rien pris !

- C'est le prix. »

Sakura s'arrêta, elle entendit un grognement.

« Je me demande si je ne devrais pas chercher des tazes autre part ! Pff.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. En tout cas, si tu te fais balancer par cet autre type, viens pas te plaindre. »

L'acheteur grogna. Sakura resta statufiée durant quelque instant. De la vente … De drogue? Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Et … Sasuke-san était l'un des principaux acteurs. Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, prise d'un soudain choc. C'était impossible ! Sasuke-san était si parfait, si beau, si …« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Hii !! »

Sakura se tourna brutalement. Rouge de confusion, mais aussi de panique.

« U… Uchiha-san ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Ca ne te dérange pas à se que je vois d'écouter les conversations.

- Je … Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

- Donc tu l'as bien entendu » Soupira-t-il

Sakura le regarda. L'admirer de si près la faisait rougir, mais elle en profitait. Elle imprimait chacun de ses traits, dessinait les courbes de son visage dans son imagination. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il la devança. Droite comme une statue de sel, Sakura n'osa bouger.

« Si tu dis quoique se soit à quelqu'un… »

Il se tourna, et elle eu le malheur de croiser son regard. Des frissons la firent trembler de peur. Son cœur se décrocha de sa pauvre poitrine pour tomber dans son ventre. Elle eu peur.

« Hn … Oui ! »

Elle avait comprit la sentence, pas besoin de parole, ça la ferait s'évanouir. Oui, Sasuke était beau, oui il avait de la prestance, et quel personnage ! Mais il était horriblement froid, et effrayant. Que Sakura se dit qu'en amour c'était mal barré pour elle. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, le couloir était vide, elle était seule. Elle eu un regard paniquée et s'exclama à voix haute :

« Oh Kami-sama !! Il doit me prendre pour une petite fouineuse ! Il ne me connait pas que déjà il se fait une mauvaise idée de moi !!! Aaah !! J'suis qu'une imbécile !! »

*Inki : Triste, sombre, grisonnant, glauque.

* * *

Le sport était une de ses activités favorites. C'est pourquoi Tenten se devait de mettre un point d'honneur à toutes ses aptitudes physiques. Pourtant, Tenten était bien la plus féminine des femmes de ce lycée. Bon, certes, Yamanaka-san était très féminine, mais Tenten étant plus âgée qu'elle, elle se trouvait la première à être féminine ! Et paf ! Son court short vert et doré met ses cuisses bronzés et fines en valeurs. Elle s'étire, démontrant un décolleté plus qu'attirant. Oh oui, Tenten avait un charme fou, et faisait des ravages certains. Elle en était d'ailleurs très fière. Après tout, sa mère lui avait toujours fait comprendre que la beauté est un avantage certain dans la vie. Elle attache ses longs cheveux bouclés en chignon pendouillant.

« Bien l'heure est fini ! Allez tous vous changer !

- Oui ! » Crient les élèves

Au pas de course Tenten part dans les vestiaires, elle se lave, et se change. Il lui semblait important pour elle d'être toujours d'une hygiène impeccable. Elle sort, habillée d'un bermuda vert kaki, d'un débardeur double, première couche rose, deuxième rose foncé, d'un gilet simple vert et de basket rose et kaki. Elle lâche ses longs cheveux bruns, qui cascadent le long de son dos. Son sac à dos noir en main, elle débarque dans les toilettes, s'applique une couche de gloss, seul effet illusoire qu'elle ne désire mettre. Rien d'autre. Selon Tenten, les lèvres sont les premières atout d'une femme. Posséder de belles lèvres, fermes et douces est important. C'est la pause déjeuner, et Tenten court pour aller à la cafétéria. Se faire une place dans la file d'attente, car il y a déjà du monde. Servie, elle cherche une place. Elle a trouvé. Sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirige vers une table.

« Lee-kun ! »

Un brun un peu étrange, je l'affirme, se tourne vers elle et sourit. En fait, c'est ses yeux qui font peur, des yeux qui vous dévore du regard avec admiration.

« Ca va Tenten ?

- Absolument bien, j'ai commencé avec deux heures de sport ce matin à neuf heures ! »

Le brun sourit.

« D'où tu tiens cette vivacité? Demande-t-il

- C'est toi qui me l'a transmise, baka-aa ! »

Elle enfourna dans sa bouche une brochette de tsukuné.

« Ils se sont surpassés aujourd'hui !!

- Tu ne le sais pas?

- Nani ?

- Les représentants de Suna débarquent ici !

- Neeh?! Pourquoi faire?? »

Baguettes en main, elle engloutit alors du curry au bœuf et au champignon.

« C'est bizarre !

- Soit plus propre quand tu manges. On ne t'a pas apprit qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine? » Dénonce une voix hautaine qui n'est pas celle de Lee, pour sûr.

Tenten rougit, la bouche encore pleine de curry. Ses lèvres glosées sont mises en avant, et semble, appétissante.

« Hy… Hyûga-san !

- En personne. »

Tenten avale sa bouchée, se redresse du mieux qu'elle peut. Un peu rougissante, elle grogne avec embarras :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? »

Il sourit, et se penche sur la table. Ses longs cheveux bruns glissent sur son épaule gauche.

« Gênée?

- Pas du tout !! »

Elle se mit à bouder. Il se redressa, satisfait.

« Fait attention, vu au train où tu vas … Tu risques de grossir. »

Puis il partit, quelques groupies le collant. La jeune femme le suit du regard, une moue à la bouche. Elle repose ses yeux sur son assiette, puis soupire un:

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

Lee sourit, puis du bout des doigts attira l'assiette vers lui, tout un jetant un regard en biais à Tenten, il déclara fièrement:

« Ainsi, j'imagine que ça ne t'embêtera pas si je te finis ton assiette?

- Que? Pas question !! Passe moi ça, baka ! »

Elle reprit sauvagement son assiette puis mangea goulument. Tenten était peut-être féminine, sensible sur son poids, et, indéniablement amoureuse d'un petit arrogant efféminé, elle ne restait pas moins un ventre sur patte !

* * *

Le calme et la sérénité. Rien de mieux qu'un antre de paix. Dès qu'Hinata Hyûga était arrivée en ces lieux qu'est le lycée, elle avait cherché un petit coin tranquille dans lequel se reposer les heures où elle n'aurait pas cours. Un endroit où lire et écouter de la musique. Un endroit où composer. Oui, Hinata écrivait bon nombre de poème et de musique. Ecrire était sa passion, la seule qu'elle n'est trouvée pour allée mieux. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur un tronc d'arbre, ferma les yeux, et savoura la faible lueur qui d'entre les feuilles éclairait son visage. Un soupire de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts elle caressa la page de son carnet. Un carnet bleu ciel, aux pages noircis par des sentiments. Les siens, les leurs. La belle brune aimait écrire se qu'elle voyait, ou même ce qu'elle semblait percevoir. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien, mais depuis un certain temps, une tâche perturbait son petit monde tranquille. Une tâche commençant par « N ». Elle entonne une de ses compositions :

Baby, I have never known what I would become.

**Petite, je n'ai jamais su ce que je deviendrais.**

I didn't have big dream. Tying me to everything.

**Je n'avais pas de grand rêve. M'attachant à tout.**

No, I didn't know that I would meet you.

**Non, je ne savais pas que je te rencontrerais.**

And even now, I don't expect one "us".

**Et même maintenant, je ne m'attends pas à un « nous ».**

I don't know that you and me shall give.

**Je ne sais pas ce que toi et moi donnerons.**

Nor if we shall content ourselves with it.

**Ni si nous nous en contenterons.**

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, d'un bleu pâle. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres roses. Oui, et c'était une très belle tâche par ailleurs. Mais, malheureusement, une tâche inapprochable. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se releva avec énergie, elle rangea son carnet dans son sac en bandoulière. Hinata était très commune. Habillée d'un jean, d'un pull col roulé gris et d'un gilet large et épais bleu foncé, elle avait ce matin-ci opté pour des bottes grises. Elle restait pourtant se qu'on s'entêtait à répéter : « La fille invisible ». Entre deux buissons, elle sort, et se retrouve dans un petit chemin de terre. La tête dans les nuages. Elle continue sa composition :

I know a thing, it is that in your sides I learn.

**Je sais une chose, c'est qu'à tes côtés j'apprends.**

I love you. You hear me?

**Je t'aime. Tu m'entends?**

No, you prefer or even elsewhere, hurt me.

**Non, tu préfère voire ailleurs, me faire mal.**

And my heart? Is it so ordinary?

**Et mon cœur? Est-il si banal?**

Alors qu'elle tourne la tête, elle voit assit sur un banc un couple. Rêvassant elle les regarde avec discrétion. Elle aimerait leur ressembler. Elle soupire. Serrant avec énergie sa pochette en carton, elle balaye d'un coup sec sa frange. Elle arrive devant son lycée. Un immense bâtiment, arborant fièrement le drapeau de l'équipe de basket. Elle le contourne, toujours rêveuse. Un peu curieuse, elle jette quelque coup d'œil dans les salles de classes. Les élèves qui y travaillent essaient d'écouter, mais cela semble dure. Hinata sourit, elle les comprend.

I give you the key.

**Je te donne la clef.**

It belongs to you to operate.

**C'est à toi d'actionner.**

To discover what hides my heart.

**De découvrir ce que cache mon cœur.**

You know, you don't have to be afraid.

**Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

It is little as everything the others.

**Il est un peu comme tout les autres.**

With some errors.

**Avec quelques fautes.**

Elle arrive devant un stade en pleine air. Où s'entraîne des joueurs. La jeune Hinata s'arrête. Le souffle coupé par la scène. Son cœur bat si vite, qu'il l'entraine. Elle l'admire, profite de sa solitude. Il a un rire qui l'anime. Un sourire qui la fait vivre. Son sourire est le plus beau de ses trésors. Sa joie, la plus belle des qualités. Hinata l'aime. Elle l'admire. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule, mais elle sait qu'elle seule l'aime pour sa vraie nature. Elle sourit. Il fait un panier, et tape dans la main d'un de ses équipiers. Il prend une serviette et essuie son visage. Alors qu'il fait une passe, il s'arrête. Et se tourne dans sa direction, ses sourcils, blonds, sont froncés. Hinata se cache. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un … Tant pis. Il se retourne et continu de jouer.

I give you the key.

**Je te donne la clef.**

The one of my heart.

**Celle de mon cœur.**

It belongs to you to operate.

**C'est à toi d'actionner.**

You do not have to be afraid.

**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

It is as the others.

**Il est comme les autres.**

With the smalls… Errors.

**Avec de petites … Fautes.**

Se cacher, toujours se cacher. Hinata sait que s'il lui venait un jour la stupide idée de se dévoiler, la charge sur ses épaules, la pression des rumeurs, la ferait s'évanouir. Elle contourna lentement le terrain, le plus discrètement possible. Après tout, elle était transparente, personne ne la voyait jamais. Ca ne la blessait pas, elle les comprenait entre autre. Elle était se qu'elle était.

« La vie est faite ainsi … Le changement n'existe pas chez les gens comme moi. »

C'est triste à dire, mais Hinata avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Telle l'âme errante qu'elle est, elle s'aventure en terrain glissant. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki était trop important contrairement à elle.

* * *

**Ca y est, vous avez rencontré nos héroïnes … ainsi que leur fameux prétendant. Attendez … STOP !! … Il en manque une non? Aah … K'so, elle n'est pas encore arrivée … Problème d'avion ! Font ch*** ces transports.**


	2. Romeo Kiss Me

**Rated : **K+

**Couple :** (_Gomen d'avance.) _Classique ... Certes, mais pas semé d'embûche =D. J'sais C'est Nuul !!

**Disclaimer : **Hmm ... En effet ... L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas (_KB se cache et jure :_ "K'so !"). Voila, c'est dit, c'est officiel.

* * *

**Romeo Save Me.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Romeo ? Kiss me.

Son frère n'avait jamais été très ami avec les avions.

« Combien ?

- Une heure.

- Wow, il fait des progrès. »

En parlant de la cigale, celle-ci arrive. Encore barbouillé, il s'affale sur le fauteuil rouge. Carrément transparent, il est livide.

« Ca va Kankuro ? »

Il lui jette un regard paniqué, se relève et court dans l'allée de l'avion. La blonde fronce les sourcils et prend un air dégoûté.

« C'est moi qui l'ai écœuré comme ça ? »

Elle se tourne vers son petit frère. Et le scanne du regard pendant plus de cinq minutes. Le roux, imperturbable continu sa lecture. Malgré les cris des bambins, la télé, les papotages, il reste d'une sérénité inquiétante.

« Trop space. » Pense Temari

Elle remet ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et matte sans vergogne ses doigts de pieds.

« Je n'aurais jamais du mettre ce faux vernis transparent … Ca tourne au rose ! »

La blonde posa lourdement sa tête contre son siège. Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Je m'emmerde, pense-t-elle

- Temari, calme toi. »

La blonde tourne brusquement son visage vers celui de son frère le rouquin.

« Nani ?

- Et puis, ces quoi ces habits? Tu sais qu'à Konoha il ne fait pas si chaud qu'à Suna?

- Bien sûr ! T'me prends pourquoi ? Moustique.

- Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Les beaux yeux verts d'eaux de son frère regarde le plafond de l'avion.

« Pourquoi portes-tu un short si court? Un haut sans manche si … Petit ?

- J'ai un gilet dans mon sac.

- Ne te plains pas quand…

- _Le vol 125 va bientôt atterrir. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures sil vous plait. The fly 125.__…_ »

Temari attache sa ceinture, tout comme Gaara et tout les autres passagers. La blonde tape de ses petits doigts l'accoudoir.

« Il fait quoi Kankuro ?

- Il se vide. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, se n'était pas tout les jours que son petit frère faisait de telle vanne.

« C'est bien Gaara … Toi aussi tu t'améliores. »

Il lui jette un regard à faire revivre un mort.

« Tes p'tit coup d'œil ne me font plus peur frangin. »

Il soupire, et se remet à sa lecture. Un lourdaud s'assoit à côté de Temari.

« Fait gaffe gros porc !

- Ne parle pas de porc s'il te plait, gémit Kankuro.

- Désolé. »

L'avion se met à trembler.

« Oh non, non …

- Kankuro, calme t…

- Ta gueule Kankuro ! » S'emporte Gaara

Le brun ferme les yeux avec force tout en attachant d'une main tremblante sa ceinture. Une moue déforme son visage pourtant très beau. L'avion tremble de plus en plus, et cela ne rassure pas le frère de Temari, qui empoigne dangereusement le poignet de sa sœur, qui vire au rouge, et l'accoudoir, qui a la chance de ne rien ressentir.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !! Imbécile ! »

Les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, les lèvres pincées à en saigner, son cœur bat d'une vitesse folle, lui aussi se sent décoller … ou plutôt son estomac.

« Ooh … L'horreur, hurle-t-il presque

- C'est pas le moment de faire l'efféminé ! Rétorque la blonde

- Je veux mourir !!

- Bah meurt. Nous fait pas chier, grogne Gaara

- Arrête Gaara !

- On va tous mourir !! S'étrangle Kankuro

- Mais non, ce n'est qu'un atterrissage, rassure Temari

- Je me sens pas bien !!

- Tu ne te sens jamais bien Kankuro.

- Temari aide moi !!

- Il craque le pauvre. » Se marre Gaara

Le poignet de Temari vire au violet.

« Tu me fais mal Kank…

- AAAAAAAAHHH-Aaah !! »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu Kankuro, tu m'as au moins péter un tympan !

- Bah moi c'est les deux qu'il m'a péter. Ca c'est certain. »

Temari soupira, elle aurait bien aimé dire à son frère d'arrêter d'être si mauvais, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser EXACTEMENT la même chose que lui.

« A part ça moi aussi je vais bien, railla Kankuro

- Bref. En tout cas j'ai hâte d'arriver !

- Ne change pas de sujet Temari ! »

Elle se renfrogna. A présent, imperméable à tout genre de discussion. Trente minutes plus tard, la tête pleine d'insulte, elle descendit d'un pied ferme sur le sol.

« Wow… Pas mal le lycée. »

Ses deux frères haussèrent leur sourcil, en même temps.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse.

- Ca fait trop film Kirain.

- Justement !

- T'aimes bien rêver toi ! »

La bâtisse était superbe. Ce lycée était si immense qu'il était divisé en deux partie, et lié à un large et long ponton en fer, protéger par une paroi lisse et transparente de verre. Devant le lycée, un décors tout de brun, des arbres immenses, aux feuilles déchues, des fleurs et des buissons. Temari n'osait même pas marcher sur la pelouse, étrangement verdoyante. Elle emprunta le petite chemin de gravier qui l'amena face à son, désormais, bahut. L'accueil était à la droite de l'immense porte en verre qui l'amenait droit vers l'enfer. Elle entra d'un pas pressent dans le bâtiment. L'allée principale était immense, elle regarda le parquet, brillant de mille feu d'un blanc pure. De là où elle était, elle apercevait la cours dallée entourait d'arbuste et de banc. Les étoiles pleins les yeux Temari se retourna vers ses frères.

« C'est magnifique !

- J'imagine que c'est vous les étrangers ?

- Neeeh? »

Temari se crispa. Elle se tourna sèchement, fit une pose hautaine et toisa avec indignation l'individu. Elle faillit tombé de haut en le voyant. Grand, baraqué, bronzé, brun, les cheveux lâchés lui arrivant aux épaules, une dentition parfaite, un regard sublime, pigmenté de miel… Son genre quoi ! La bouche grande ouverte, Temari bavait presque, perdant de sa superbe.

« Ferma la bouche, tu risques d'avaler des mouches la blonde.

- Que … QUE? QUOI?? Mais comment tu me parles toi !! »

Les yeux exorbités, le charme venait d'être littéralement rompu. Le prince venait de disparaitre, éclatant la bulle de savon par la même occasion, et venait d'apparaitre le miteux crapaud. Le regard de la blonde laissait entrevoir deux possibilités : Soit tu t'abaisses à me donner des excuses. Soit, tu fermes ta bouches dès ma première réplique !

« Non mais … T'es qui toi d'abord … Le moche. »

Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter. Elle rougit. « Oh misère, c'était pas sa ma première réplique !! Shit ! », se dit-elle. Le brun haussa un sourcil, se demandant sûrement si c'était vraiment cette dingue qu'il devrait accompagner tout au long de sa visite?

« Je suis … Shikamaru Nara, annonça-t-il sur la défensive, je suis là pour vous faire visiter le lycée Ha Kono. Je suppose que vous êtes, Kankuro, Temari et Gaara Sabaku ?

- … Ouais, grogne Temari

- Bien, suivez moi. »

Il se mit à marcher, les mains dans les poches. Elle vit Gaara, appuyé au mur se redresser et se mettre à marcher, suivit par Kankuro. Temari grogna, mais pourquoi les suivaient-il ? Quant-à-elle, elle resta en retrait, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Elle croisa les bras, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Eh ! La femmelette! »

Shikamaru se retourna d'un coup sec. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs de haine.

« T'as dit quoi là?

- Ne m'appelle plus … La blonde ! Okay?

- Mais c'Est-ce que t'es … Une sale blonde !

- Répète pour voir?!!

- Sale bl…

- Non ! Il n'a rien dit ! Tenta Kankuro

- Je vais l'éclater ! Pousse toi Kankuro !!

- Tem….

- J'AI DIT POUSSE TOI !! »

Si près, Kankuro voyait limite de la fumée sortir des oreilles de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle prenait cette couleur rouge écrevisse, c'était jamais bon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? C'est quoi ce bordel !! Merde ! »

Un silence de mort régna. Kankuro n'osa plus bouger. Shikamaru soupira. Gaara était zen. Et Temari tentait vaguement de se calmer.

« Tsunade-sama… Sumimasen, s'excusa Nara

- Shikamaru-san ! Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle

- Rien, une légère incompréhension. »

Tsunade, se tourna vers Temari. En contre jour, Temari vit les yeux miel de la belle femme la fixer. Kankuro lui, ne vit, bizarrement, que sa poitrine. Quand à Gaara, il avait l'air dans son monde.

« Hm … Les représentants de Suna je présume?

- Vous présumez bien, grogna Temari

- Voulez-vous bien, tous, me suivre dans mon bureau sil vous plait, j'ai des brochures à vous donner. »

La belle femme se retourna nette, et se mit à avancer. Ses talons claquaient. Un peu hésitante au départ, Temari la suivit finalement, bientôt suivit de ses frères. Shikamaru au milieu du couloir, les mains dans les poches, ailleurs déjà, se fit appeler par Tsunade :

« J'ai dit … TOUS ! » Appuya-t-elle

Shikamaru soupira. Les mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Il pencha son visage à l'arrière, pris d'une soudaine poussée de flemme. Alors qu'il laissait retomber son menton, qu'il releva ses yeux vers la silhouette découpée par la lumière de la blonde prétentieuse. Il rencontra le regard brillant d'intelligence et de fermeté de l'étrange, ainsi qu'une pointe de mutinerie. C'est à se moment là, qu'il sut que son année ne risquait pas d'être aussi calme qu'il ne l'avait espérer.

* * *

« Sakura!

- Hai ! Hai ! J'arrive !

- Bah ! C'est pas trop tôt.

- Gomen, Oba-san. »

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils face à tant de politesse. Sa petite-fille, elle ne la connaissait seulement que depuis une semaine, et pourtant, elle l'insupportait déjà. Tant de perfection. Elle était trop studieuse, trop calme, trop innocente et soumise. Oba-san était sûr que c'était un masque. Attendez, comment cela se fait-il qu'une grand-mère ne connaisse sa petite-fille que depuis une semaine? Dispute familiale. Une très longue dispute de seize ans. Et il s'en passe des chose en seize ans. La soudaine « réconciliation » de ces deux femmes fières n'en étaient pas une, c'était une obligation. Les médecins d'oba-san l'avait forcé à retourner auprès de sa famille, disant qu'elle irait « mieux ». La mère de Sakura étant sa seule fille, vous voyez la suite. Oba-san avait grogné, boudé … M'enfin, elle et son mauvais caractère était là, à présent.

« Dis moi Sakura, t'as quel âge?

- Quinze, oba-san.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors avec tes copains.. A cet âge là on sort.

- Et bien …

- Oh, ta mère ne te laisse pas sortir ? A moins que tu n'es point d'amis ? »

Sakura rougit. Sa grand-mère, fière d'elle-même, prit ça pour de la gêne. Mais la vérité est que ce fut un rougissement dû à la colère.

« Eh vieille mégère ! Tu t'es prise pour qui ? Merde, retourne dans ton hôpital psychiatrique sale folle ! » Hurla la conscience de Sakura

« Je … Je retourne à l'accueil, au cas où … Il y aurait quelqu'un.

- Mais, oui, vas, vas … De toute façon il n'y a jamais personne. »

« Sale vieille mégère ! Elle se prend pour qui c'te vieille peau ? Raah ! Kuso ! »

Sakura se prend la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu cours cette après-midi ? Passée une fin d'après-midi avec une mégère pareille était suicidaire. Assise sur son lit, elle regarde désespérément l'heure, il est bientôt huit heures. La fleur se lève, déterminée. Déjà en pyjama, elle ouvre sèchement son placard, fouille, cherche une tenue potable. Elle attrapa un jean, un sweet-shirt en coton à motif vert pomme et foret. Une ceinture en cuire noire sur ses hanches. Elle enfile des guêtres noires, met ses ballerines, et se fait une queue de cheval. Sakura ajoute l'accessoire clef, une fleur de cerisier dans l'élastique qui retient sa queue de cheval. Son sac en faux cuir noir sous le bras, portable, clef, mp3, elle est parée. Dévalant les escaliers, elle arrive dans le salon.

« Tu vas voir si j'ai pas d'amis !! » Pense-t-elle

Elle se poste devant sa mère et sa grand-mère, et crie avec vivacité, les yeux fermés :

« Je sors ! »

L'étonnement se lit sur le visage de sa mère. Sa grand-mère ne s'en formalise pas, et continue sa lecture.

« Tu sors ? Mais il est déjà huit heures Sakura.

- Je sais. Je sors avec des AMIS. » Elle appuya sur ce dernier mot

Oba-san releva les yeux de son livre et fixa avec impassibilité sa petite-fille. Sakura fronça les sourcils, un peu moins sûr d'elle.

« Des … Amis ? Si tard ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- T'as ton portable ? Il est chargé ? Tu peux m'appeler si…

- Hn hn ! T'inquiète !

- Tu rentres avant vingt-deux heures ! »

Sakura secoue énergiquement son visage.

« A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle attrape son manteau, l'enfile. La porte claque. La mère de Sakura cligne plusieurs fois les yeux, un peu, beaucoup, inquiète. Oba-san fait une moue, un sourcil levé sur deux.

« Elle a de la répartie cette gamine. »

* * *

Le problème … Était que Sakura n'avait PAS d'amis.

« Stupide ! Stupide fierté !! » Grogne elle

A présent à la rue, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer avant vingt deux heures. Sakura soupire. Sa maison était reculée du centre. Contrairement au nom de la bibliothèque de sa mère, celle-ci n'était pas dans la ville, mais en banlieue, à quelques minutes du centre. La tête projetée en arrière, elle regarda le ciel qui commençait à devenir nuit. Elle marcha lentement, son sac serrer contre elle. Elle repensa au dernier évènement. Ainsi, Sasuke-san devait vendre de la drogue pour survivre ? Il lui semblait que cela ne pouvait-être que pour la survie. Qui aurait pour activité, l'illégalité alors qu'on avait les moyens ? Enfin, ça semblait rapporter pas mal. Peut-être n'était-il pas se qu'elle espérait se faire croire. Peut-être n'était-il pas si bon que ça ? Bien vite, les lumières vives de la capitale la ramène à la réalité. Rêveuse, la tête pleine de lumière, elle parcourt l'avenue principale de Konohagakure. Les décorations automnales étaient ; Fraiches et pimpantes, pour changer des couleurs foncées, il avait opté pour une couleur rosé foncé et orange brunâtre. Il fait beau, un peu frais, mais ça va. Il ne fait pas encore nuit, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Les mains croisées, elle avance, admire.

« C'est vraiment très beau Konoha la nuit. »

Il y a des vendeurs ambulants, les boutiques encore ouvertes, les restaurants pleins à craquer. Elle décide de s'arrêter dans un pub, où elle jugea qu'il y avait pas mal d'étudiant. La jeune fille s'assoit au bar. Elle n'était jamais venue ici. D'ailleurs … C'était la première fois qu'elle déambulait ainsi.

« Un coca sil vous plait. »

Le serveur lui sourit et part la servir. Elle se tourne et regarde les gens qui l'entours. Le pub n'est pas très grand, il y a une télé là bas au fond, mais il y a tellement de bruit, que de là où elle est, elle n'entend rien. Le bar où elle est, est à gauche, il n'est pas très grand, mais assez pour accueillir cinq personnes. Des tables en bois à peine polis, donnant un style recherché et un peu pittoresque, sont posés un peu partout, un peu n'importe comment, et il y a une scène au fond, pour le moment, pas éclairée. Sakura se tourne vers le bar et se met à siroter son coca qui vient d'arriver. Déconnectée, elle ne remarque pas l'arrivée d'une cinquantaine de personne. C'est en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule après qu'on l'ai bousculer, qu'elle s'engoue avec son coca. Le sifflements va et viennent, des cris hystériques se répercutent entre les quatre murs, des applaudissements. C'était de la folie. Que se passait-il ? Durant un moment, elle crue que ses oreilles en pâtiraient tant les cris de filles en furie étaient … Poussés sur aigue !! Enfin bref. Elle se rassit correctement.

« Eh les gens !! Je vois qu'il y a des jolies filles aujourd'hui. »

Les cris hystériques redoublèrent.

« Ce soir, c'est le groupe HEBI qui va vous mettre l'ambiance qu'il vous faut !! Vous êtes prêts ? On commence avec notre dernière composition … _Your Tears._ » Finit-il d'une voix suave.

Deux guitares électriques se firent entendre, et bientôt, une batterie. Le son qui sortait des énormes enceintes faisaient trembler le sol, alors lorsque la cinquantaine de personne se mirent à danser, Sakura cru qu'elle sautait de sa chaise à chaque intonation. Une voix grave mais féminine s'élève, et Sakura ne regretta alors, pas, d'être venue.

**Je sais que pendant ton sommeil tu m'appelles,**

**j'essaie de rester neutre à tes cris.**

**Ton amour me sembles pourtant irréel**

**Ne m'en veux pas mon amour, je t'en pris !**

**Je fais semblant de ne pas te voir.**

**Mentir pour te faire croire.**

**Je t'en pris, sauve moi.**

**Je ne veux plus vivre ma vie sans toi.**

**Tu sais que je vois tes larmes,**

**Je sais que tu fais semblant...**

**Mais apprend à tes dépends.**

**Que si tu me veux. Tu devras apprendre,**

**à être malheureux.**

**Ferme les yeux. Bouche tes oreilles.**

**Tu es celui qui me rendra meilleure.**

**Ferme les yeux. Bouche tes oreilles.**

**Tu es celui qui me mènera ailleurs !**

**J'en ai marre de ce masque que j'ai !**

**Je ne veux plus être celle que les autres pense.**

**Aide moi à être ce que tu voudrais !**

**Je n'en peux plus, ton souvenir me hante !**

**Tu sais que je vois tes larmes**

**Je sais que tu fais semblant.**

**Mais apprend à tes dépends.**

**Que si tu me veux. Tu devras apprendre,**

**à être malheureux.**

Les chansons s'enchaînent. Et tout lui plait chez ce groupe : Les textes, la voix de la chanteuse, le rythme. Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait été entrainée comme maintenant. Son cœur se soulève, et elle regrette de ne pas connaitre les paroles tant elle aimerait les scander comme les fans ici présentes. Elle se lève, et tente le tout pour le tout. Elle pousse, bouscule, se fait une place. D'ailleurs, en poussant un peu trop, elle se prend un coup de coude dans le nez. Elle arrive devant, sans trop de casse. Quelques têtes la gênent, mais elle voit la chanteuse là bas. Une grande rousse avec des lunettes. Collant résille troué, enfoncé dans des bottines à talon, en cuire. Son court short noir moule ses cuisses parfaitement galbées. Elle porte un t-shirt d'un groupe de rock, tout déchiré, avec une veste en cuire par-dessus. Son style fait tressaillir Sakura tant elle la trouve fascinante. Elle voit l'un des guitaristes, cheveux décolorés d'un bleu clair, ses yeux, d'un superbe bleu clair également brille de joie, son sourire est séduisant. Il a un jeans déchiré rentré dans des bottes plates en cuire et un t-shirt destroy blanc et noir, on voyait des parties de son torse imberbe. Au fond, un peu dans le noir, un grand rouquin. Avec une musculature à faire pâlir n'importe qui. Il avait un air très sérieux, et secouait de temps en temps sa tête au rythme de la chanson. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés au gel en pique, d'ici on ne voit pas comment il est habillé. Et là bas … Là bas…« SaASUKE-SAaaMAAAA !! T'ES LE PLUS BEAaU !! » Hurle des filles

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent. Sasuke ? Sasuke-sama joue dans un groupe de rock.

« Stylé. » Souffle-t-elle « Décidemment, je n'ai aucune chance … Contrairement à cette rousse. »

En parlant d'elle, elle se colle à Sasuke et entame un refrain. Sakura soupire, mais reste devant, admirant son idole avec fascination et amour. Sakura ne bougeait pas contrairement aux autres. Non, elle ne dansait ni ne criait. Elle était calme et presque imperturbable, vue de l'extérieur. Mais son cœur, lui, sautait bien plus haut que toutes ces groupies. Oui, il était malmené par l'amour et le tempo. Son visage, fermé de toutes expressions, son regard, lui, débordait d'un trop plein de sentiment. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Sasuke. Elle était prête à faire tout pour lui. Prête à se donner corps et âme pour lui, à gravir … Soudainement, leur regard s'accrochèrent. Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce que faisait cette gamine de bonne famille ici. Une groupie de plus. Il soupira.

« Bon sang, elles sont pas prêtes de me lâcher ! »

Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu ces cheveux roses, d'ailleurs, était-ce normal? Sûrement que non. Alors comme ça, même les petites filles se mettaient à l'aimer ? Il essaya de tourner son regard, mais impossible de le faire. Ses yeux étaient d'une trop forte attraction, il tomba littéralement dans ce puits de sentiment. Lorsque Karin se colla à lui une fois de plus, qu'il grogna comme d'habitude, il n'eut plus d'attention envers cette fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?Pas important, on s'en fout !

De là où elle était, Sakura rougissait. Cet instant avait été si fort ! Une foule de sentiment débordait de son petit cœur. Elle était heureuse, gênée, ne savait quoi penser … Elle était amoureuse.

* * *

Le dos droit face à son piano, elle prend ses cours. Elle parcourt de ses doigts fins les touches de nacres, et en fait sortir de magnifiques notes, de ces notes, elle créait une mélodie intense.

« Bien, c'est l'heure Hinata. On a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'es améliorée. A la prochaine fois. »

Il partit. La laissant seule. Comme un courant d'air. Elle soupire, de toute manière, elle a toujours était seule. Elle se lève, attrape d'une main fébrile son cahier bleu, se rassoit. L'ouvre puis entame sa chanson.

Baby, I have never known what I would become.

I didn't have big dream. Tying me to everything.

No, I didn't know that I would meet you.

And even now, I don't expect one "us".

I don't know that you and me shall give.

Nor if we shall content ourselves with it.

Commença-t-elle. Hinata aimait parler de ses sentiments, qu'elle pensait complexe. Alors, pour s'aider, elle les mettait sur papier. Ca ne l'aidait pas plus, mais souvent, ça donnait un bon résultat. La chanson était languissante, et il y avait une douceur infini ainsi qu'une pointe de fraicheur, signature d'Hinata. Sa voix la correspondait, douce et puissante. Un peu cassée lorsqu'elle montait dans les graves, où qu'elle haussait la voix. En outre, elle était agréable à entendre.

I know a thing, it is that in your sides I learn.

I love you. You hear me?

No, you prefer or even elsewhere, hurt me.

And my heart? Is it so banal?

Is it so Banal?

Un sourire délicat naquit sur ses lèvres roses. Le cœur un peu plus lourd, elle se dit, que, le pauvre, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si elle était invisible, elle. Mais c'est toujours plus agréable de mettre la faute sur le dos des autres.

I give you the key.

It belongs to you to operate.

To discover what hides my heart.

You know, you don't have to be afraid.

It is little as everything the others.

With some errors.

La belle ferma les yeux. S'imaginant avec délice le visage de celui qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Il était son contraste même. Joyeux, entouré, populaire. Mais ils avaient tout deux des choses communes, qu'Hinata ne savait pas... Leur naïveté enfantine, ainsi ... Que l'intensité de leur sourire.

For me, you seem to me so inaccessible.

**Pour moi, tu me sembles si inaccessible.**

It is deliberately made? Is so unpredictable to you.

**C'est fait exprès? T'es si imprévisible.**

Me, I want the unexpected of a tempest.

**Moi, je veux les imprévu d'une tempête.**

A love which will take me I do not know where.

**Un amour qui m'emportera je ne sais où.**

Gossip, they do it.

**Les commérages, on s'en fout.**

We shall cross our life in private.

**Nous passerons notre vie en tête à tête.**

Hinata voyait d'ici les pimbêches jacasser. C'est pour ça, qu'elle préférait l'admirer de loin. Etre le centre d'attention de tout le beau monde, merci bien. Hinata aimait rester l'invisible petite adolescente. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui était dans les contes de fées. Vous savez, la pauvre soumise qui devient du jour au lendemain populaire. Ce genre de connerie stupide… Qu'Hinata idolâtrait en secret.

I give you the key.

It belongs to you to operate.

To discover what hides my heart.

You know, you don't have to be afraid.

It is little as everything the others.

With some errors.

Comme toutes petites filles, elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'espérer. Oui, elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour s'approcher du doux, de l'heureux, du sympathique Naruto Uzumaki. Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Un garçon un tantinet stupide, avouons le, qui ne jurait que par son terrain, sa chérie, était sa balle, pas la fille avec qui il sort. Un ami c'est important, autant que sa bagnole … M'enfin, chacun a ses défauts.

I give you the key.

**Je te donne la clef.**

That of my heart.

**Celle de mon cœur.**

It belongs to you to operate.

**C'est à toi d'actionner.**

You don't have to be afraid.

**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

It's as the others.

**Il est comme les autres.**

With small … errors.

**Avec de petites … fautes.**

Oui, mais si Hinata avait sû que ce jour là arriverait vitesse grand V, attention boulet en approche, elle aurait sûrement évitée ce jour, tombée malade, sautée d'une falaise tout … Mais pas cette dure rencontre ! La dure réalité même.


	3. In Your fucking face, Romeo

**Romeo****…****Save Me****.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

In your fucking face, Romeo.

_Hello mes chers lecteurs !! Ici c'est la rédactrice de Ha Kono qui vous parle !! Je sais que vous êtes impatient de lire la suite, c'est pourquoi, mon sujet porte sur le popularité. Quelque chose qui m'a toujours fasciné !! Mais d'abord … C'est quoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la popularité ? C'est une voiture ? Un couple ? Un collier ? Des boucles d'oreille ? Deux personnes ? Trois ? … Bon, je vais m'arrêter là. La popularité, c'est le chiffre le plus élevé… D'un prénom prononcé en une journée. Ce sont, les rumeurs aussi, mais celle là font mal la plupart du temps. Bref, c'est la popularité quoi ! … Ok, j'ai compris, vous voudriez un exemple, hein? Bande de petit curieux ! Par exemple, le capitaine de basket. Le célèbre, le redoutable, aimé, détesté … Uzumaki Naruto. Rien de reprochable chez cette personne un peu stupide. Un peu trop … Blond. Pardon, je voulais dire que trop de personne pense que Naruto Uzumaki ne jure que par sa bande d'ami ce qui est totalement … Vrai. Oui, c'est vrai euh … Bah, par sa voiture alors ? C'est encore vrai. Mais Naruto Uzumaki est … Célibataire oui !! Bon euh … Ok, c'est pas un site de rencontre ici c'est … Je m'arrête là c'est bon, donc, premier exemple … Allumez les projos sil vous plait … Non pas sur moi ! Sur l'écran là bas, bande d'imbécile, heureusement qu'ils ont un salaire de misère ! Bon._

_Là, on voit Uzumaki Naruto qui tchèque un ami à lui. Kiba Inuzuka, un dragueur de premier, vrai Dom Juan de la nouvelle ère, mais également équipier de Uzumaki-san dans l'équipe de basket de Ha Kono. Ce que veut dire tchèquer ? Et bien c'est une tape amicale quoi, sur la main … huhu. Hm. Donc. Le fond de cette image est le lycée, vous l'auriez reconnu. Plus précisément on voit un rassemblement de pom-pom girl en furie prête à dévorer le premier venu. Première image de la célébrité. Enormément de__conquête__._

_Bien, seconde image sil vous plait … Merci. Au beau milieu d'un couloir, Naruto Uzumaki est seul, quelqu'un arrive, cette personne le salut. Il répond. Un groupe de quatre personnes arrivent, ceux là aussi le salut, il répond. La politesse est une chose primordiale dans la vie. Bien, bientôt arrive quasiment tout le lycée, vous avez compris, c'est la sonnerie, tout le monde sort. Putain merde ça fait du bien, la délivrance quoi je veux dire… Ouais, ça à aucun rapport avec le … Sujet de départ, pardon, je reprends. Hm. Donc, les élèves sortent … Et tous, ou quasiment, salut ce blond trop populaire à notre goût. Qui, débordé, ne sait où donner de la tête. Des saluts à tout va, des tapes sur l'omoplate, des visages trop prêts … Bref Trop d'ami tue … L'ami, c'est bien connu. Donc, la popularité c'est … Bien trop__de têtes__inconnues__._

_Sur cette troisième image, nous découvrons Naruto Uzumaki au self. Il avance accompagné de sa troupe. Kiba Inuzuka à sa gauche, le dragueur. Lee Rock, un peu reculé, à sa droite, le … Je ne sais pas à quoi il sert lui par contre, désolé. Et une troupe de fanatique les suive. Et tout derrière, Shikamaru Nara … Le tacticien … Wow ! Ce mot existe ! Incroyable ! Bref, la quatrième image est la suite de cette scène. Ils s'attrapent chacun un plateau, par chacun, je cite Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Lee Rock, d'ailleurs à celui là je ne sais toujours pas quel est son nom et quel est son prénom, enfin, et Shikamaru Nara. Se servent et se tournent. Attention ! Tout repose sur cette scène ! Je tiens à préciser que le self est rempli qu'il n'y a PLUS de place ! C'est la merde mes amis ! Mais pas pour eux … Non, non, non… Une table se libère. … Non, ce n'est pas de la chance. Ce n'est pas … De … De la chance -ouais bah je ne savais plus quoi dire ! Cela s'appelle du__pouvoir__. L'aspect le plus … Cool de la popularité._

_Mais il n'y a pas que ce cher Naruto Uzumaki, le beau capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Ha Kono, précisons pour les incultes que c'est le verlan de Konoha, et ouuui … Nos chers élèves ont décidé de le rendre plus … Cool. Je sais c'est stupide. Bref, je disais qu'il…_

« Un ramassis de connerie, comme toujours. J'en ai marre de ces minis j'mets-mon nez-partout, qui se prennent pour de grands reporters. Leur stéréotype n'est que la preuve de leur jalousie dévorante sur notre statue ! Grogne un grand brun rachitique.

- ... Quoi ? Parle notre langue !

- Kiba, t'es vraiment ... Con comme mec, c'est une dinguerie.

- Ouais j'sais. » Kiba lance un clin d'œil à qui le veux, « Bref, en tout cas, moi j'aime bien la petites descriptions là_ Kiba Inuzuka … Dragueur de première, le Dom Juan de la nouvelle ère !_ Holala trop frais ! Ouais j'le vois d'ici, vous êtes pleins de jaloux là !

- Hm. Non, ça te ferait trop plaisir.

- Eh ! Vous savez ce qu'on a mangé hier ?!

- Ouai, c'est la troisième fois que vous me le dites dans la matinée ! Du yakitori et des kobachi ! Putain ! La rage, comme par hasard j'avais rendez-vous avec ... Cette sublime blonde, se vante Kiba.

- Kiba, on sait tous que ta vie n'est qu'un amassement de mensonge, alors ... Arrête. On sait tous que t'es encore puceau merde !

- Quoi ?! Vous ... Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais moi la première fois que j'me suis faite une go c'était ... Attend ... C'était vers les ...

- Nt, Kiba-chan, Kiba-chan ...

- Pff, ah ouais ! T'es un de ces menteurs, ça me fatigue !

- Eh ... Les mecs, s'exclame l'un d'entre eux.

- Hm Lee ?

- Ca se voit quand même que ... Mon nom de famille c'est Lee, et que mon prénom c'est Rock. »

Silence chez l'entourage du jeune Rock Lee.

« Euh ...

- Merde ... T'es sérieux là gros ?? Hurle de surprise Kiba

- Bas ... Ouais... Je...

- Non on rigole ! Ahlala tout de suite sérieux, tu ... Tu prends la mouche comme ça !

- Ouais c'est ça ... Pff. J'y crois pas, je suis entourée que de menteurs !!! I'm so disgusted !

- Eh, ça vous dit on rentre à l'intérieur là ... Il caille sérieux !

- J'avoue. Venez on décale. »

Lee Rock, Shikamaru Nara et Kiba Inuzuka, se levèrent. Naruto Uzumaki, capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du lycée Ha Kono, se trouvait être à l'arrière.

« Les gars. Je vais ... Vous rejoindre ok ?

- Ouais ok.

- Hm, t'inquiète vieux. Azi à toute à l'heure !

- Ouais, t'inquiète. »

Le vocabulaire des personnes populaires ne s'arrêtaient pas à des exclamations de types « T'inquiète » « Azi » ou même « wesh ». Et les surnoms affectueux ne se limitaient pas à « Ma sauce », « Gros » et « vieux ». Non, les filles n'étaient point maltraitées, juste dévalorisé. Bon soyons sérieux, ce milieu était haïs des personnes normales. Et c'était bien normal, dans tout les films d'ados pubères, les lycéens aux gros bras étaient mal vu. Naruto n'y faisait pas trop attention. Dans son monde, il s'était crée ses propres valeurs, ses propres opinions. Naruto Uzumaki était intelligent sous ses airs de gosse naïf et puérile. Il avait tout misé dans le sport, sachant très bien que les matières intellectuelles auraient déclenché mainte catastrophe. Vous voyez, il décrochera sa bourse tôt ou tard, sera découvert par un inspecteur, et puis ... Il se la coulera douce, vous voyez ? Est-ce que cette popularité il l'avait recherché dès son arrivé ici ? Sûrement, lui-même ne le sait pas trop. Mais, chose est sûr, elle ne la dérangeait pas.

« Naru-chan !! »

Ce cri hystérique vient d'une troupe de jeunes filles en fleurs. Le grand et beau blond qu'est Naruto les salue d'un petit geste de la main. Son visage est pourvu d'un beau sourire. De quoi faire fondre ses demoiselles. Il les vit venir avec leur regard félin, c'est pourquoi, il préféra s'échapper en lâchant un petit :

« Bon, salut les filles ! »

Au pas de course, il arriva à destination. Il aimait ce petit parc qui était à quelques mètres du lycée. C'était ici que se retrouvaient des amoureux transits, ou que se tapaient parfois quelques gars, certaines filles. D'ici, on entendait la sonnerie retentir, parfait pour ceux qui n'avait ni montre, ni portable. Sautant par-dessus un banc, séparant branche et mauvaise herbe, se faufilant entre de petits buissons touffus, il parût surpris sur le coup, puis ... Quelle agréable surprise finalement.

« Oh ... Je ne savais pas que d'autres personnes connaissaient cet endroit. »

L'agréable surprise sursauta. Le cœur battant, la demoiselle se leva, rouge pivoine, elle s'excusa prête à partir.

« Ah, mais non ... Rassit toi, c'est moi qui devrais partir. »

Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il la força à s'assoir, pour le faire à son tour. Naruto s'avachit sur une énorme racine et s'appuya contre un arbre. Cachée derrière sa frange, masquant vainement ses rougeurs, elle était mignonne. Cette douceur enfantine qui s'échappait d'elle, l'apaisait lui. Le blond eu un petit sourire, puis il soupira, tout en posant délicatement sa tête contre le tronc.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Etait-ce à elle qu'il s'adressait ? N'en croyant pas trop ses oreilles, elle se redressa légèrement et osa lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Hum ... Oui. Je l'ai découvert il y a un mois.

- Ah, c'est pour ça. J'ai été super pris avec les entraînements ses derniers temps, je n'ai pas pu venir ici. »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança, elle le grava dans sa tête. Le jeune fille passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux désordonnés, et ceux, le plus discrètement possible. La vérité, c'était que sa main tremblait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il reprit parole.

« Je suis content que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse mon endroit ... Comme ça, il ne sera plus seul lorsque je partirais. »

Naruto, regarde nostalgiquement la vue qui s'offrait à eux, l'immense ville de Konoha. La belle cité, la superbe, comme l'appelait certain.

« Tu sais ... La nuit, c'est bien plus beau que la journée.

- Tu ... Tu as le droit de venir ici ... La nuit ? »

Lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, Naruto se mit à rire.

« Tu sais, nous sommes en hiver ... La nuit tombe vite et mes entrainements finissent souvent à dix neuf, vingt heures. »

Il avait l'impression de parler à un enfant, et cette enfant lui était agréable. La jeune fille lâcha une petite onomatopée de compréhension, douce à l'écoute. Sa voix était pour lui une petite merveille, douce, infantile, agréable.

« Tu es en ... ?

- Se... Seconde.

- C'est normal ce bégaiement ? C'est pas qui te fais ça quand même ? »

Force rouge en action. Les yeux de la jolie brune s'agrandirent d'horreur, baissement de petit minois, et dès à présent masqué par ses longs cheveux bruns, elle espère avec un peu de chance qu'il ne remarquera pas ses tâches rouges sur ses pâles joues. Sa gorge se sera, et il lui sembla que son cœur tomba dans son ventre. La honte, céda à la panique. Naruto regarda cette scène avec surprise, étonnement, et une pointe de fierté. Un petit sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres, il se dit que pour une fois qu'une fille ne lui sautait pas dessus. Elle était vraiment mignonne, elle et sa timidité.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner. »

Elle ne répondit pas, prise d'un soudain mutisme. Et pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours pas se détacher de son petit sourire. Poitrine contre genoux, son menton posé sur ceux-ci, elle semblait vraiment gêner. Naruto s'étira, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il allait se lever, après tout il n'était pas là pour pétrifier qui que ce soit, bien que cette petite scène l'amusa, quand un petit carnet attira son attention. Il l'attrapa et la demoiselle cru voir cette scène au ralenti. Dans sa main masculine, forte, aux doigts épais se tenait un carnet bleu.

« C'est à t... » Entama-t-il

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui avait pris des mains. Il vit son regard affolé, et il se demanda sur le coup si cette fille n'était pas plus folle qu'elle n'était mignonne.

« Ou… Oui c'est à moi !! »

Il détailla ce carnet qu'elle tentait de cacher de ses mains minuscules.

« Un journal intime ? Tenta-t-il de deviner

- Que ? Non !

- Ah, les filles ! Bon, moi j'y vais.

- Ca n'était pas un ...

- Bon salut, ravie de t'avoir rencontré ... La fille aux bégaiements. »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, quasiment indignée. L'instant d'après, il n'était déjà plus là. Laissant derrière lui une odeur d'after-shave. Attendez ... Marche arrière, elle avait parlé à Naruto Uzumaki. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses joues devinrent rouges. Houla, c'est inquiétant tout ça, elle respire au moins ? Apparemment oui. C'est la sonnerie du lycée, qui était à quelques pas du parc, qui la fit sursauter. Elle allait être en retard. Elle se leva, se prit une branche sur le crâne, au passage, son pantalon tâché d'un peu de terre, elle se mit à courir. Elle s'en rendit compte, mais trop obnubilée par son prochain retard, elle dépassa l'Uzumaki, le bousculant légèrement. Celui-ci la regarda courir, reconnaissant cette chevelure qu'il avait eu le temps de voir. De très long cheveux, descendant jusqu'au rein, en un dégradé un peu fouillis qui faisait son charme. Elle laissa derrière elle un parfum d'iris, doux et frais. ... Qui le fit éternuer. Il y était allergique. Il sourit malgré tout, fier de sa rencontre ... Eh mais ! Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Temari se maudissait, Gaara n'avait pas dit faux en la prévenant du froid de Konoha ! Ce n'était pas Suna, il n'y avait pas quelques moussons ou pluies diluviennes comme à Suna, mais de véritable grêlons pourfendeurs !! Bon, peut-être exagérait-t-elle un chouya mais … Elle était terrifiée devant sa fenêtre, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas un seul habit lui permettant de sortir. En gros : C'était la merde.

« C'est injuste ! »

A cette heure-ci ses frères pouvaient sortir comme bon leur semblait car EUX, avaient amené pull, blouson et parapluie au pire des cas ! Mais sotte comme elle avait été, ou trop pessimiste, le plus chaud qu'elle avait dans sa valise était un pantacourt en toile ! Et que pouvait-elle faire, hein? Rien, à part attendre qu'il y ait au moins un rayon de soleil … Qui transpercera les nuages de cotons !! Bon, arrêtons là la comédie ! Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver des vêtements dans les affaires de ses frères et acheter de quoi lui tenir une semaine ? Ils ne seront très certainement pas d'accord, mais comment le sauraient-ils s'ils ne savent rien? Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de la blonde. Elle sort de sa chambre d'un pas guilleret. Ses frères étant sortis, leurs chambres étaient à son entière disposition. Elle fouillerait dans les affaires de Gaara, étant plus petit et moins musclé que Kankuro.

« Désolé mon rouquin adoré ! » Pensa-t-elle

Elle ouvrit le placard, et en sortit un jogging baggy gris, sourire aux lèvres, Temari l'enfila, légèrement trop grand pour elle mais … Ca allait. Elle prit un de ses sweets noir à col roulé, l'enfila ainsi qu'un épais gilet gris à Gaara par-dessus. Temari se chaussa de ses baskets.

« Merci, j'y avais pensé à celle là ! »

Cependant, dilemme … Temari ne connaissait pas cette ville ! Elle ne savait même pas dans quel quartier elle vivait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Elle attrapa son portable, et murmura entre ses dents:

« Non, je ne vais pas oser faire ça ! »

Elle laissa les noms filer dans le répertoire. Filer jusqu'à la lettre « N ».

« Non Temari reprend le contrôle de ton corps ! »

Touche appelle. _Bip_. Elle prend une longue inspiration, sachant qu'elle regrettera très bientôt.

« Oui allo? »

On ne peut plus faire marche arrière Temari-san.

« Euh…

- Oui, allo c'est qui?

- C'est… Temari Sabaku !

- Temari … Sabaku? C'est qui ça?

- Pff … C'est la blonde.

- Ah ouaaaais !! T'veux quoi? »

La blonde hausse un sourcil. Et la personne à l'appareil semble déceler une pointe de rage, ce qui la fait bien rire.

« Je suis paumée dans ce bled de merde ! Tu dois t'occuper de moi !! Alors je t'ordonne de te pointer illico presto chez moi et de m'emmener faire les boutiques !! »

Il y eu un silence.

« Tu peux répéter … Altesse?

- Tu bouges ton cul et tu le ramènes ici.

- C'est où ici?

- Chez moi !!

- C'est-à-dire?

- J'en sais rien !!

- Bon écoute premièrement c'est dure de se ramener quelque part sans savoir où c'est … Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas où ta vu que j'étais ton larbin tu te démerdes ! »

Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait des mains.

« STOP !! N'arrêtes pas la conversation je … Je !!! Je n'ai pas de fringue à me mettre et … Je caille dans ce bled je voulais que…  
- Que je te montre des magasins?

- Ouais.

- Ok… Mais ça ne va pas être possible désolé, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'une gamine capricieuse, salut ! »

La conversation coupa là. La blonde écarquilla les yeux et mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que … De se rendre compte qu'il lui avait raccroché à la gueule !

« Oh le petit con ! Eh mais il sait à qui il s'adresse ce petit prétentieux !! Merde!! »

Elle entendit le cliquetis d'une clef qui ouvre une porte.

« Manquait plus qu'eux. » Grogna-t-elle

Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère avec autant de discrétion possible mais…

« Tu fais quoi là? »

Mais c'est pas trop son jour de chance.

« Je …

- Habillée de mes affaires en plus!?

- Tu te travestie Temari ?

- Ta gueule Kankuro !! »

Elle se redressa et leur jeta un regard haineux.

« J'ai pas de… De jogging comme ça !! Voila je voulais juste essayer !!

- Où t'as vu qu'on piocher dans les affaires des gens comme ça?! T'aimerais nous qu'on face un beau jour une petite investigations dans tes placards, Temari? Hurle Gaara

- Oh c'est bon tu vas te calmer !

- Temari, tu sais à qui tu parles ?! Je ne suis pas Kankuro moi !

- Sympa » Soupire celui-ci

La blonde se calme, légèrement embrouillée.

« Et alors ! J'ai tes fringues sur le dos !!

- Avoue que t'as pas d'habit à te mettre ! Je t'avais dit quoi ? De ne pas pleurer !

- Oui ! … C'est vrai !! J'ai rien à me mettre ! Et je ne pleurs pas !!

- Pire tu gueules !! »

Elle grogna puis se retourna d'un coup sec dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte enleva le jogging et la veste et la jeta par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tiens !! Tes merdes !! »

Gaara les attrapa et grogna.

« Merde, je vais devoir les laver, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait l'odeur de cette conne !

- C'est qui que tu traites de conne?  
- Toi !! Connasse ! »

Elle rouvrit la porte rageusement, ... en sous-vêtement.

« EH p'tit con ! Là c'est à l'ainé de la famille, la seule et l'unique, à laquelle tu t'adresses ! Respect !

- Respect en quoi?!! T'es qu'une sale blonde !! »

Elle grogna de fureur et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Wow … Respect, déclara Kankuro.

- Toi ! … Ta gueule ! » Répond le rouquin

Celui-ci part, laissant seul le pauvre Kankuro qui serra les poings de fureur.

« J'en ai marre de toujours être traité comme une sous-merde dans cette maison !! Bordel ! »

Ino Yamanaka était le portrait craché de sa mère, un mélange d'égocentrisme, de fierté et d'hypocrisie, elles avaient ce physique qui se ressemblait tant. Des cheveux blonds platine, des yeux bleus et un corps pratiquement parfait. Mais Ino était aussi très sensible, douce et aimante dans ces moments de bontés, qualité, qu'elle avait prise de son père. Tout comme ce teint pâle, contrairement à celui de sa mère, qui était d'un jolie halé dorée. Fille unique, à regret, Ino était, c'est vrai, capricieuse, et quelque peu dure à vivre, mais lorsqu'on la connaissait, on s'y attachait très vite. Ino Yamanaka aimait la danse plus que tout, elle vivait pour la danse, sans elle, que ferait-elle ? Dans sa chambre elle dansait, dans sa salle de bain devant son miroir, elle dansait, dans la rue en provenance du lycée, elle dansait, à quelques pas de sa salle de classe, Ino dansait. Elle avait besoin de la danse. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, Ino entame quelques pas dans les escaliers. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle y trouve sa mère, assise sur un haut tabouret en bois.

« Coucou maman.

- Salut ma chérie, bien dormit ?

- M'ouais. Euh, au faites, tu viens à mon concours de danse, hein ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Allez, va te préparer. »

Ino affiche un immense sourire à sa mère. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour important, dans les trois milles participants, seulement trois cent avaient été pris, Ino en faisait partie. L'académie de danse de Konoha faisait parti des meilleurs du pays, à cette pensée les poils blonds d'Ino se hérissèrent.

« Bon je vais m'entraîner.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Pas le temps !! »

Dans sa chambre, elle l'allume sa chaîne hi-fi à fond. La musique bat l'air. Elle sent dans son cœur, fourmillant dans ses bras et dans sa tête, une sensation étrange, comme de l'excitation. Se mettant à danser, enchaînant pas sur pas, Ino faisait un mélange de classique moderne et de hip hop. Elle glisse sur le parquet, et face à sa glace elle se regarde.

« Le numéro 125 s'il vous plait.

- Bonjour ?  
- Bonjour mademoiselle, présentez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Elle fouille la salle du regard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'y trouve-t-elle pas ?

« Mademoiselle.

- Ah, excusez-moi. Je me nomme ... Ino Yamanaka, je viens de Konoha.

- Bien, commencez. »

D'une main distraite, elle tend son mp3, et quémande la chanson numéro trois. De violents projecteurs l'éclairent. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Ne lui avait-elle pas promit ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle se place. Une languissante chanson se fait entendre.

_Pourquoi t'es actes me déçoivent-ils ?_

_Me promettre des choses que tu ne tiendras pas._

_Quels en sont leur intérêt ? Si ce n'est me rendre plus fragile ?_

_J'ai même l'impression que chaque jour, tu recules d'un pas._

_Un enfant ne se doit pas d'être déçu de ses parents._

_Et pourtant. C'est ce que tu fais, toi._

Ino se mit à danser. Mêlant danse classique, moderne et hip hop. Elle était douée. Mais vous le savez, il faut être en parfaite harmonie avec son cœur. Être bien dans sa tête, comme pour son corps.

_Je n'oserais sûrement jamais te dire, maman._

_Combien j'ai mal, de savoir que tu es si loin de moi._

_Que nous soyons si contraires._

_Et que notre lien à nous, ne soit fait de rien._

_J'ai entre la gorge, un putain de sentiment amer._

Ino trébucha. ... Elle eu l'impression en sortant de cette salle, qu'elle y laissait son âme, que cette sale d'admission garderait prisonnière sa douleur, et sa rancune. En sortant de l'audition, le cœur lourd, elle aurait bien voulut parler. S'exprimer. Se savoir aimer.

« Allo, Sai ? T'es où ? ... On peut se voir là ? Vite fait ? »

Pourquoi cette simple rencontre c'était-elle finit ici ? Elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ino était une allumeuse, Sai avait été sa proie. Beau brun, mystérieux, au teint pâle, et aux si beaux yeux. Il était tout à fait son genre. Charmée, elle n'était pourtant pas comblée. Non, jamais il n'avait dès lors posé son regard sur elle. De simple œillade, un peu trop fade. Ino avait triplé les rencontres dans le parc, au stade, dans la permanence et dans la cours. Alors comment ? Larguée par encore un de ses nombreux ex, Ino était partie se réfugier. Il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas saquer, c'était les remontrances. Et Sai n'avait fait que ça. Il n'avait arrêté ce jour là, de respecter qu'en ne se respectant pas elle-même, les autres ne la respecterait pas. Prenant contact de temps en temps, la blonde c'était alors calmée niveau garçon. Quatre mois plus tard, ils étaient ensembles.

« Sai.

- Ino ... Qu'as-tu ? »

Il la connaissait par cœur.

« Rien.

- Ne me mens pas.

- J'ai foiré mon audition mais, ça n'est rien, je la repasserais l'année prochaine.

- Ta mère n'est pas venue c'est ça ? »

Les lèvres d'Ino tremblèrent, elle porta un regard au lointain, et ses beaux yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes.

« Elle me l'avait promit ! ... Depuis le départ de mon père elle ne me porte plus aucun intérêt pour moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être invisible. Ouai, le matin elle porte bien de petite intention mais ... . Ce jour était si important pour moi, et elle m'a ... Oublié. »

Ino se mit à pleurer. Sai la prit dans ses bras.

« Chut ma puce. Elle devait être occupée.

- Je la hais. » Parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, ne supportant pas de la voir si triste.

« Tu ... Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Non, non, non !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ... Si tes parents m'voient comme ça, que vont-ils penser, hein ??

- Ils ne sont pas là, ils travaillent.

- Je ...

- Allez viens. »

Elle renifla, et timidement demanda:

« T'as pas des mouchoirs ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je t'en aurais proposé. »

Elle baissa honteusement le visage, se disant que c'était lamentable de se présenter comme ça devant son petit ami. Il sourit d'ailleurs, devinant ses pensées. Il l'attira contre lui, releva son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Ouuh !! Les amoureux !! » Hurlèrent une bande d'enfant

La blonde rougit puis se mit à marcher rapidement laissant Sai, amusé, à l'arrière.

« Si j'avais su que la capitaine des pom-pom girls baisseraient ses barrières un jour devant moi… »

Il soupira de plaisir ou peut-être de tristesse, connaissant les évènements à suivre et la suivit.

« Alors il s'est passé quoi ?

- … Un mouchoir s'il te plait.

- Euh, oui tiens, pardon … Je suis pas très…

- Je sais. »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir, elle se tourna et se moucha dos à lui. Geste qui fit à la fois sourire et hausser un sourcil à Sai. Elle se retourna et le vit.

« Quoi?

- Oh rien, rien.

- Je n'aime pas me moucher devant des gens !

- Hein, hein. Bref. Il t'es arrivé quoi? »

Elle posa sa tête contre le mur. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sai.

« Je me suis complètement ratée sur scène, j'ai trébuché, ... Je n'ai même pas tenu une minute sur scène. »

De nouvelles larmes arrivèrent en cadence. Il s'approcha d'elle. Un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Une main sur sa joue. Un regard amoureux, qui la rendit mièvre. Et ce n'était pas tout.

« Je suis une ratée, couina-t-elle

- Pas pour moi. Pour moi t'es la plus belle et la merveilleuse des femmes. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu as le plus beau des sourires et je ferais tout pour que tu ne le perdes pas, Ino. Le plus pétillant des regards. La plus belle bouche aussi, susurra-t-il avec humour, et j'ai envi d'y goûter une fois de plus. »

Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Sai … Je t'aime. »

Il sourit, et continua sur sa lancée en l'allongeant sur le lit. Sa main sous son t-shirt.

« Sa… Sai, je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite je.

- Je le sais Ino, je le sais. »

Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi eu-t-elle l'impression que cette phrase sonnait comme un adieu ?

Les baisés qu'il lui donnait dans le cou la faisait rougir et frissonner de plaisir. Il lui caressa la poitrine par-dessus le t-shirt, puis l'enleva finalement. Révélant une poitrine généreuse. Il lécha, caressa, profita des courbes de la belle.

Il existe certaine chose que nous ne pouvons expliquer. La science, l'astronomie, la logique, n'y feront rien, car, nous ne pourrons pas l'expliquer. Ce que je vais vous raconter là, est une chose qui se répand de plus en plus, malheureusement. Connaissez-vous le système d'une rumeur ? Peut-être en avez-vous déjà essuyées plus d'une ? Peut-être même, en avez-vous déjà lancée une ? Ce qui, si jamais c'est le cas, n'est pas très sympathique de votre part. Au lycée, il existe ce système de réputation chez une jeune femme. C'est quelque chose qui peut détruire vous savez. Il y a des cas, où, cela se trouve être la réalité, d'autre, où elle en est loin. Les hommes de nos jours ont ce tableau d'affichage qui se trouve dans leur tête, qu'est celui de la chasse. Plus monsieur a de conquête, plus monsieur, est populaire. Tenten est inqualifiable. Une perfection qui vire à la normale. Ces messieurs, ont aussi un sale défaut qui est de ne pas savoir accuser un vent dans l'art et la manière d'un gentleman. Tenten ne voyait qu'un homme, c'était Neji Hyûga. Un garçon discret, beau, sans aucun doute, intelligent ... De manière franche, il était un génie. Ce jour là, un jeune homme à fort tempérament, avait demandé à la belle de sortir avec lui, bien sûr, n'en aimant qu'un, elle lui avait répondu et ceux de manière franche, un clair et net : « Tu peux rêver ». Il s'en suivit des bruits de couloir. Car ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas su accuser ce vent dans l'art et la manière était parti dire qu'il s'était « taper », LA si fraiche Tenten. Comment elle l'avait pris ? Très mal. Car dès son arrivée dans l'établissement, il y avait eu des chuchotements, des coups d'œil, et des rires. Vous voulez tout savoir ? Ce sont les rires qui font mal. Et les petites appellations telles que « Eh ! Biatch ». Tout cela était attiser par la jalousie de ces compatriotes féminines, qui ne trouvaient en elle qu'une adversaire. Car Tenten était belle, intelligente, discrète et ainsi, maline. Le monde des filles est une poignée de solidarité, et un jet brûlant d'hypocrisie. Nous ne faisons pas forcément exprès, si nous parlons dans le dos de l'une, pour lui sourire après, et ceux, en face. C'est parce que, nous sommes faites ainsi. Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions toutes pareilles, mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne pouvons être toutes différentes. Ce léger paragraphe sur les rumeurs, les bruits de couloir, est un semblant de vécu. Passant dans une période de quasi dépression, la jeune lycéenne se posaient un nombre incalculable de question. _Quelle image ais-je pu donner de moi pour que l'on me traîte ainsi ? Que dois-je faire ? Allez parler franchement avec le mec qui a lancé cette rumeur ? Me taper avec lui ?_ La violence ne résout rien c'est ce que vous me direz ? Parfois si, et j'en suis navrée. La recette parfaite d'une réputation ? _Jalousie_ plus_haine_, donne la plus croustillante des rumeurs. Depuis, Tenten avait prit cette habitude qu'est de courir. Se laisser aller le temps d'une petite heure. Le parc de Konoha était le meilleur des entrainements. Une fois par semaine, le dimanche principalement, elle courrait. Faire partir toutes négativités, qui revenaient au grand galop pendant la semaine. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Tenten entonna sourire aux lèvres:

« No time for tears. »

Dans le ciel, d'épais nuages noirs se formaient. Là haut, une goutte tomba. Sa chute était proche. Elle se termina sur le nez fin de Tenten. La brune s'arrêta et regarda le ciel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle se mit à courir avec vitesse cette fois-ci. La seconde entrée du parc était à un kilomètre de là où elle se trouvait. Elle jetait frénétiquement de petit coup d'œil au ciel, qui lui donnait une petite chance d'atteindre la sortie, en gardant ses gouttes d'eau qui la glacerait. Un coup de vent froid souleva ses épaisses boucles brunes, retenues dans une queue de cheval.

La chaleur de ces deux corps montait. Ino fronça les sourcils, son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mains moites rencontraient le dos en sueur de son amant. Elle caressa d'une main tremblante les épaules carrées de Sai et apposa sa joue contre celle du brun. Sai, concentré à sa tâche ne semblait pas sentir les caresses amoureuses d'Ino, pourtant, son cœur tremblait à chacune de ses tendresses. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, la faisait gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Des mèches blondes collaient son front. Lui, il remit d'une main leste ses cheveux bruns. Bientôt la délivrance. Surtout qu'Ino s'entendait de plus en plus.

« Sai ! »

Ca y était. Elle soupira de contentement et il s'effondra à ses côtés. Ino se calla contre lui. Sai, la serra entre ses bras musclés.

« Je t'aime Sai.

- Moi aussi. »

Que pouvait-il leur arriver de plus beau ? Ils étaient tout deux enlacés dans les bras les plus réconfortants qu'il put exister.

« Je reviens ma puce.

- Hm, d'accord. »

Le sourire aux lèvres Ino s'enroula dans les draps si masculins de son cher et tendre. Ses paupières lourdes, se fermèrent. Cette béatitude, ce moment si parfait. Tout était merveilleux, peu importait l'audition, ainsi que l'absence de sa mère. Sai comblait toutes les lacunes de sa vie. Il était tout, il était ... Son âme so... Alors qu'Ino s'en allait au pays des songes, elle entendit un portable vibrer, et ça n'était pas le sien, vu qu'il était en silencieux. Elle se redressa, les cheveux en bataille. Les yeux plissés à la recherche de cet emmerdeur, elle le trouva à même le parquet, juste à ses pieds. Elle l'attrapa, et allait l'éteindre quand elle vit un prénom s'allumer en bleu pétant sur le cadran. _Shina_. Les sourcils froncés, elle ouvrit le portable, et lut le message.

« Je suis de retour mon amour. »

Un sourire immense, Sai, habillé d'un caleçon seulement se ramenait dans la chambre.

« C'est qui Shina ?

- Quoi ?

- _Coucou mon amour, tu me manques, quand est-ce que l'on se voit ?_ »

Tout sembla se passer au ralenti, pour Ino, tout comme Sai. Elle passa une main lasse sur ses paupières. Le cœur lourd. La tête pleine. Elle prit une bouffée d'air. Sai s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« C'est ...

- C'est ? Ta mère peut-être ? Ta sœur ? Ta cousine ?? C'est de la famille hein ? Ne me dit pas oui, je n'y croirais pas. »

Elle se releva, s'empêtrant dans les draps. Vive, rapide, ses réflexes de majorettes l'aida à se dégager de l'emprise de Sai. Elle s'habilla, se chaussa, puis s'en alla.

« Ino, tu ne cherches même pas d'explication à tout ça ?

- Mais quelle explication hein ?? Quelle explication merde ?! Je l'ai fait à plus d'un ce coup là ! Je suis Ino Yamanaka putain ! Combien de mec ais-je tromper, et ce genre de message, j'en ais envoyé plus d'un. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire ! Ne me prends pas pour plus conne que je ne suis merde !!

- Ino...

- Ta gueule Sai. »

Dehors il pleut à grosse goutte. Il pleut pour laver toute trace du passé. Tout le monde court pour échapper à la pluie, sauf les malheureux. Eux, ils ne se lassent plus de voir toute cette eau tomber. Ils ne veulent pas rentrer dans leur foyer. Qui, ils le savent, sera ni accueillant, ni chaleureux. Ils préfèrent pleurer leur triste sort. Pleurer sous la pluie, pour que les larmes ne se voient guère. Pour donner l'illusion qu'est leur vie. Un cauchemar où ils y errent. Pas de fin, dans ce rêve, juste une main, qui se tend et qui repart. Parfois, ils croient apercevoir de l'aide mais non. Comme l'oasis qui se dessine dans le désert, la main s'évapore, elle laisse un dernier gout amer. Ino était ce genre de personne qui ne courrait pas. Tenten elle, par contre, donnait tout ce dont elle était capable, bien que déjà trempée. Là était leur nette différence. Tenten rattrapait son destin, Ino, le laissait aller.

Sakura s'était toujours, vaguement, demandée pourquoi? Oui, pourquoi trouvait-elle inspiration à ses questions … Lorsqu'elle était au toilette? Peut-être l'accueil chaleureux? Le … L'usage qu'on y fait ? Le soulagement de… Bref, vous voyez. Non, décidemment, elle ne le savait pas. Et cela la dérangeait … Bien que légèrement, mais… Quand même. Et quand quelque chose titillait Sakura, c'est que … Ca la démangeait sérieux ! Bref, assise sur la cuvette des chiottes, elle se demandait pourquoi était-elle ainsi? Ainsi c'est :

_« Sakura !! Va aider ta grand-mère à faire la vaisselle !_

_- Mais je fais ma rédaction sur…  
- Je te fais confiance ma fille._

_- … Pf. Ok. »_

_« Maman je … J'ai trouvé bien l'idée que … Tu pourrais m'offrir un scooter pour noël. T'inquiètes même si c'est une épave ! Enfin je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire que mon vélo mais…_

_- Ma chérie, je suis au téléphone là._

_- Ah … Désolé mais, t'as entendu ce que j'ai d…  
- Ah M. Fushita ! Bonjour, c'est Mme. Haruno à l'appareil ! Hai ! Hai… »_

_« Quelqu'un a-t-il la réponse à ma question ? »_

_Une main se lève, s'agite. Oui, le regard du professeur s'y accroche, mais s'en défait bien vite._

_« Personne ? Bien. »_

Oui, vous l'auriez compris Sakura est en un mot : _**I**__nvisible_.

« _Et on ne se refait pas ma chère Sakura-chan !!_

- Ta gueule pour voir?

- _Waouh ! On se rebelle à se que je vois?_

- Putain de conscience tarée de merde !!

- _Pourquoi t'es pas comme ça dans la vraie vie? Sasuke-kun t'aimerait sûrement. Non?_

- Déjà, c'est pas Sasuke- « kun » mais « sama » pour toi ! Compris? Deuxièmement … Ca n'y changerait rien. J'ai pas le profil de … Du genre de Sasuke-sama.

- _T'en sais quoi dis moi ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ?_

- C'est vrai que toi tu converses avec lui tout les jours !

- _Non mais, pardonne moi chérie mais, comprends moi … Après tout, tu ne l'as jamais vu avec une quelconque fille? Ouh … Et si Sasuke-kun était gai?_

- N'importe quoi ! Pff, qu'est-ce que tu sors parfois ?

- _Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse chérie. Moi je vois bien ton idole embrassant langoureusement un aussi bel homme que lui. Hmm… Sexy !_

- C'est … Arrête !

_- Quoi ça te gêne ?_

- C'est du gros n'importe quoi ton délire !!

- _Hn … Tu trouves ?_

- Oui !!

- _Moi je ne trouve pas ça si … Irrationnel. Ce serait même très … Plausible !_

_-_Sasuke-kun aime les filles !!

- _Ah … Ce n'est plus Sasuke-sama à se que je vois ?_

- …

- _Bouche bée ? Tu sais ce qui fait défaut à ton amour Sakura ? C'est que ce Sasuke bah … Tu ne le connais pas. Mais tu t'accroches attends … Ca va faire quoi ? … Huit ans que tu es …__**I**__nvisible à ses yeux ?_ »

Invisible à ses yeux … Invisible… Invisible. Ce mot obsédait gravement Sakura. Elle était … Invisible. Elle s'essuya (Oui, car j'ai remarqué que dans les histoires on ne parlait pas de la chose la plus importante après manger et dormir, la pause caca !!), et tira la chasse. Remettant correctement sa culote et son pantalon, elle sortit de la pièce « Pensante ». Sakura soupire, se demandant se qu'elle deviendrait en grandissant?

« _Une paumée._ » Répondit sa conscience.

Sakura hausse un sourcil et une moue énervée se dessine sur son visage. N'empêche, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser la même chose que sa conscience. Elle partit dans le salon et une voix aigue s'esclaffa avec dégout :

« Ah !! Mais tu ne t'es pas lavée les mains ?!! Quelle horreur !! »

Sakura rougit furieusement et retourna regarder sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait une mine écœurée au faciès. Elle allait partir d'un pas pressent, lorsqu'elle entendit :

« C'est ça ! Part te cacher ! Sale horreur ! »

Elle se tourna sèchement marcha d'un pas dangereux vers la vieille.

« Ecoute sale vieille bique ! Ce que je fais ne te regarde nullement ! Okay ? Ouais je ne me suis pas lavée les mains, et alors ? J'étais ailleurs ! Ca t'arrive non, de lâcher des caisses à tables et de ne pas dire pardon ? Bah moi c'est pareille, sauf que je ne serrerais pas la main des gens à ce moment là. En gros, si moi je me lâchais à table, et c'est ton cas de le dire !! Hein, bah moi, je dirais pardon !! On veut pas de toi ici ?!! Tu m'entends ! Va crever dans ton asile et fout nous la paix !! Selon les gens on est peut-être de la même famille ! Mais à ce que je sache tu m'as bien renié sale vieille peaux ! J'ai pas eu besoin de tes remontrances pour vivre ! J'en ai bien assez des pourritures des autres !! De toute manière écoute-moi bien… Que tu me fasses chier, que tu veuilles dorée ton petit monde en me tapant sur les doigts dès que l'occasion se présente, et bien soit ! Je m'en fous !! Je m'en moque ! JE M'EN CURE COMPLET !!! MAISON DE FOU !! BORDEL DE MERDE !! »

Sakura tourna les talons et sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte. Elle marcha d'un pas pressent, et arriver devant l'épicerie … Sakura se mit à pleureur. Oui je sais, court moment de gloire. Elle partit se cacher dans une petite aire de jeux pour enfant. Assise contre le toboggan. Elle laissa son soul.

« La vie est injuste.

- _Eh, calme toi ma puce. Ca sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état là pour une vielle !_

- Désolé mais … J'avais besoin de craquer et …

- _Bravo t'as osé. Continu sur cette voie. Tu grandis !_ »

Sakura sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle entendit du bruit.

« Hihi … Alors mon beau guitariste ? Ca te dit, toi … Moi, dans un lit ?

- Hn… Ouais.

- Cool, allez vient. »

Sakura se pencha pour voire qui c'était. Beau défaut qu'est la curiosité. Sa main glissa, son front se cogna violemment contre le toboggan.

« Aïe !! »

Elle se frotta le front. Il devint rouge. Sasuke se tenait en face d'elle.

« _Par contre là je dis que … T'as la poisse._ »

Et Sakura était bien d'accord avec sa conscience.


End file.
